


cloudbreak

by dreamsdark



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i am still the only one in the leona tag huh, it's real leona loving hours, rein doesn't get paid enough for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsdark/pseuds/dreamsdark
Summary: Deciding to stick with Cain meant sticking with everything that came with him.Of course, that meant Leona, too.





	cloudbreak

Reinhardtzar doesn’t like traveling, but with Cain unable to sit still or relax in any way, he doesn’t have much choice. He grumbles, staring out at the unchanging sky as Cain tries to review documents before they hit land.

Tries to, because every few seconds Cain drifts off and shakes himself back awake. He’d asked Leona to get him coffee, but at this rate he’ll be out before she returns.

He plucks the papers from Cain’s hands, and it takes him a full three seconds to respond with a weak grab in his direction. “You’re not getting anything out of trying to read these with your eyes closed.”

“‘m not...” Cain rubs his eyes. 

With a sigh, Reinhardtzar pulls him nearer. Cain doesn’t even bother to resist, letting his head fall onto the Draph’s shoulder. He only moves a little to make himself more comfortable before letting his eyes fall shut.

He can’t say this was exactly what he expected, but he’ll take it. “Good?”

“Mhm...” And he’s out like a light. 

Even with his ability to fall asleep nearly anywhere, Cain’s a restless sleeper. It’s barely two minutes until he’s squirmed around enough to slip off Reinhardtzar’s shoulder, who catches him quickly. “Even asleep, you can’t be left alone...” Cain’s face is twisted into a grimace—another nightmare, not that this was uncommon. After a moment of deliberation, Reinhardtzar leans down to kiss the creases on his forehead, and it must be his imagination, but Cain looks just a bit more peaceful.

He’s careful when moving him, because Cain can’t seem to decide if he’d sleep through earthquakes or wake up at the sound of the slightest footstep. Luckily he seems to be inclined to the former this time, only murmuring something unintelligible as Reinhardtzar sets him to rest on his lap. _Maybe I could even get used to traveling like this_, he wonders, absentmindedly running his fingers through Cain’s hair. When sleeping, there’s none of his usual bluster or cleverly disguised words—somehow, Reinhardtzar found that part of him endearing too, but this side of Cain caused a completely different kind of fondness.

So caught up in this is he that he fails to notice the sound of approaching footsteps. “Cain? I brought you—“ Leona stops abruptly when she sees them. She sets down the two mugs she’d brought with her as quickly as possible without having them spill over, then turns around and nearly slams the door shut—but stops it just before it closes, most likely out of consideration for her sleeping brother-in-law.

Well. _That could’ve gone better._ It’s not like they had a huge reason to keep their relationship secret, but Reinhardtzar was never a fan of people poking their nose into his personal affairs and Cain had agreed for unknown reasons. Was that reason her?

Leona surprises him again by returning in almost less than a minute, a blanket in hand. She drapes it over Cain like Reinhardtzar isn’t even there, then picks up one of the mugs she brought and sits a noticeable distance away from them.

The silence between them is so awkward Reinhardtzar feels every muscle in his body tense. He’s not one for letting things stew, but Cain should be awake for this—but he’s not about to wake him up just for this, considering how much he needs sleep. He always does—he may be awful with oversleeping but only because he’s never asleep before the day changes.

“You’re good for him.” Leona’s voice is quiet, but her words feel deafening in this isolated space. “If you’re worried about what I think.”

“...Thanks.” She definitely meant it to be reassuring, but something doesn’t sit right with him. “You are too, y’know.”

“Hm?” 

This really isn’t something he should get involved in. But seeing how he was sticking by Cain’s side for the foreseeable future, letting this fester would just come back to bite him someday. “Look, I know I don’t know the whole picture. But what I can tell is you’ve been avoiding Cain.” For someone as overprotective as her, that must mean something’s seriously wrong.

“Maybe we had an argument.” That excuse is so flimsy Leona doesn’t even let it linger. “...Cain has always tried to save as many people as he can.”

Reinhardtzar nods. To the point of nearly getting himself killed on multiple occasions, Cain never wavered from doing the utmost to keep people alive, regardless of who they were. It made him a headache to protect, but he couldn’t help but admire that determination.

“And I’ve done the opposite.” She stares downwards, voice dropping to a hoarse whisper. “Do you know how many people I’ve killed?”

“Hold on—“

“Not even I do. My quest for revenge made me into what I hated the most.”

“What are you—“

“So, that’s why. I don’t deserve to even be here, much less with Cain—“

“_Will you let me finish?_”

Leona stops abruptly, finally turning to look at him. Her eyes dart nervously between his face and below—right, Cain. 

Reinhardtzar pokes his cheek, and he stirs but doesn’t wake up. Somehow, he’s still asleep—Reinhardtzar knows Cain too well to not know when he’s faking. (Which he has an annoying habit of doing.)

“I'm still not sure what you’re talking about.” Leona looks about to launch an explanation, but he holds up a hand to stop her. “Doubt it’d be my place to say anything even if I knew. But what I do know is that Cain wouldn’t be here without you.”

“I...”

“Cain’s the type of person who’d get himself killed if someone didn’t hold him back—and that someone’s been you for the better part of five years.” And he would thank every star in the sky for having the chance to meet him.

Leona opens her mouth, possibly to protest again, but decides against it. Reinhardtzar, having said his part, rummages around his bag to see if there’s anything to alleviate his boredom that wouldn’t wake Cain. Though he still seems nowhere close to waking...should he be concerned?

“I meant it.” Reinhardtzar jolts—Leona had come closer to pick up the other drink she’d brought, holding it out to him and then taking it back when he shook his head. “Thank you for staying with him.”

“Wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

Leona smiles, a little sadly. “And...thank you. For me, too. I mean, from me, for...” 

“Got it.”

She flushes. “We’re almost there, but Cain’s still asleep.”

“Think we should be worried?”

“No more than usual.” A sigh. “Asking me to get coffee, then just sleeping until it’s cold…” Leona reaches out and tugs on Cain’s ear. “Honestly! Do you think I’m just here to run around aimlessly?”

“Wha—Leo?” Cain bolts up, narrowly avoiding headbutting Reinhardtzar. “And Reinhardtzar…” His head swivels comically as he looks at them. “Leo, I swear, it’s not—”

“Not what it looks like? Cain, I have _eyes_.”

“I can explain,” he tries.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten how much you teased me after I started dating Abel.” _That’s what this is about? _“Now I finally have the chance for revenge.”

Cain looks to him, pleading.

“You’re on your own.” Just like that, the tension’s completely gone.

“_How could you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i thought i'd just have switched completely to fe3h but nalhegrande is too good. so here we are
> 
> cain is literally my fav gbf char but i just (shoves him away) Leona Time  
i really like rein and leona's dynamic tho they don't talk much...that part where leona tries to murder the guy but rein bodyblocks her i think about that a lot
> 
> my twitter ([@endsream](https://twitter.com/endsream))  
are there still gbf fans now? please i have so much to say about nalhegrande


End file.
